


of Fortresses and Towers

by Midnightreader



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Original Work
Genre: But it can be about anything really, I wrote it about Andrew, Implied/Referenced Violence, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightreader/pseuds/Midnightreader
Summary: A short poem (indirectly) about one of the most complicated characters in the story .





	of Fortresses and Towers

###  **of Fortresses and Towers**

A grin far too wide  
And a reflex to fight  
Has many a man  
Believing they’re right

An impenetrable fortress  
With walls full of knives  
Harsh words and cold stares  
And shadows that bite

 _Monster_ , they call him  
And rumors appear  
_Vicious_ and _murder_  
They stay away out of fear

But look a bit further  
See through the stone walls  
And see they’re protecting  
A large, wounded heart

A precarious tower  
With damaged foundations  
Crumbling mortar  
And promised protections

He’s survived for this long  
By building up guards  
Surrounding the weakness  
Untrusting of all

But with just the right tool  
Perhaps there’s a chance  
Even the most broken  
Deserve a second glance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Please leave a comments about what you think!!


End file.
